tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bon Appetit'
Episode Three Jacelin: So I felt bad for Tom when Jamie was eliminated, but I mean it’s not so bad. I now have Tom wrapped around my little finger with his “distraction” out of the way. After Jamie’s recent elimination, Tom was heartbroken so he decided to go and get some advice from Barbara, who also played as the teen’s therapist. “So... Tom what seems to be the problem?” Barbara asked. “I lost my only friend in the game...well unless you consider Jacelin a friend. She’s probably happy that Jamie is gone.” Tom moped. “Well I’m sure Jamie wants you to keep on fighting for her, it’s only the 2nd elimination. She’ll want you to go farther for her.” Barbara advised. “You're right...it’s just hard right now. I feel alone.” Tom sighed. “Don’t you worry your cute little face, you haven’t lost this game yet Tom.” Barbara smiled. Tom: After talking to Barbara today, it really gave me the motivation to keep on fighting! I’m going to win this game no matter what obstacles! Keith: I’m sure you're wondering why I decided to keep Monica in over Jamie. We’ll I’ll tell you this, Monica is a leader. Being a leader she will always have a target on her back, a bigger target than me. If I had voted her out, I most likely could have been the next one to go. My plan is to always keep someone with a bigger target in the game than myself in the game. Hey and every leader needs a sidekick. “Monica, may I have a word with you?” Keith asked, Monica was on the sofa sitting across from Landon. “Sure Keith.” Monica said, making no intention to move. “Alone...” Keith gave a fake smile to Landon. “Oh alright. Lets go.” Monica said and then left the room with Keith. Landon: My first instinct told me that Keith was about to make a move on my Monica. That little pip-squeak has nothing on me! “So after examining out group, Landon being our strength, Kevin and I being the brains, and Ming-Lee being our liability. It leaves you to be the leader. And I’m sure every leader needs a main ally, so I had a proposal. I say we form an alliance and take this game by storm and make ourselves a force to be reckoned with.” Keith proposed. “I hear you loud and clear, the people in this team are complete losers. You and I would make a great duo.” Monica smiled. “Nice doing business with you” Keith smiled shaking her hand and then walked away. Monica: Oh please, Keith thinks that he’s my number 2, but I like to keep all of my options open. Just to have a backup plan, if Keith takes the boot earlier than I’d like. “What was that about?” Landon asked Monica when she came back into the room. “Oh Keith, talking strategy and all that nonsense.” Monica said as a light bulb turned on in her head and she smiled evilly. “Yeah he seems like a smart little guy, I need to keep my eye on him.” Landon said. “Yeah he is...but I don’t like my men smart, I like them big and strong...” She said as she placed two finger on his shirt, and gave her sexiest face causing Landon to blush. “I see....” Landon said lost for words. “Anyways I was wondering if you and I...we could form an alliance of some sort. Would you be interested?” Monica smiled. “Uhh....yeah....” he struggled to find the right words. “Goodie.” Monica winked and then walked away. Landon: Holy hell....what in the world just happened. I think I’ve formed a little crush on her.....hehe....uhh! I mean HAHA. I’m manly, HAHA! Meanwhile Seth and Charlotte were in the backyard trying to catch butterflies. “Theres one Seth! Catch it!” Charlotte pointed and smiled. “Okay hold on!” Seth tried to catch the butterfly, it was an elegant monarch butterfly fluttering around. Seth failed many times.... “You can do it! I believe in you!” Charlotte smiled and cheered! Seth finally managed to get close enough to the butterfly, but then as he grabbed it he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground! “SETH! Are you okay!” Charlotte said worried. “Yes...but I don’t think the butterfly is...” Seth said and opened up his palm revealing a dead butterfly. “Oh no!” Charlotte said beginning to cry. “What have I done....” Seth said tearing up. “We must have a funeral immediately!” Charlotte sniffled. “Yes...are they going to take me to jail now?” Seth cried. “No! You can’t go to jail! Listen, I won’t tell nobody if you don’t. We can get away with it...” Charlotte said. “You would do that for me?” Seth looked up into her eyes and smiled. “Yes. You’re my friend, I’d do anything for you.” Charlotte smiled back. Seth: So news....I think I like Charlotte and she might like me back...oh and I’m wanted for murder. -begins crying-''' While the murder was being taken place, the Text-a-Holics minus Alex were all at their brand new pool. Noah was wading in the pool talking to Andrea. She was sitting in a bikini with her feet in the water. Sherri and Joanne were sitting back on chairs gossiping about how Noah’s been spending much more time with Andrea lately. “So you're from North Carolina, I could tell you had a bit of a southern accent...ya know...when you actually talk.” Noah smiled up at Andrea. He was busy showing off his ripped body. “Yeah...where are you from?” Andrea blushed. “Oh me? I’m from New York. I love the big city. So you have any pets?” Noah asked. “Well I have a dog named Tiberious....” Andrea droned on. “What the hell is he even doing talking to her in the first place?” Sherri complained. “I don’t know...”Joanne sighed. “Look at that pathetic girl, she must be out of her mind if she actually thinks that he’d be into a girl like her! How many words has she actually said this whole time? 5? Ugh!” Sherri growled. “I hear ya.” Joanne said. '''Joanne: I can’t really talk about Noah around Sherri...she has made her personal claim on him. And there’s no way I’m going to get in her way. Andrea is just digging her grave, what the heck happened to her and Alex? I thought they had some kind of thing going on? Where the crap is Alex anyways? Incidentally Alex was busy discussing with Joshua an after merge alliance. Since Andrea had abandoned him and now if his team lost the challenge, he would be going home. “You want us to try to throw the challenge for you?” Joshua stammered. “Yes. If my team loses, then I’m off the show. If Team Swagga loses this challenge, then with your guys alliance you can get rid of a useless person on your team. Listen, I’m begging you!” Alex pleaded. “What’s in it for us?” Joshua asked. “Well you’ll have my vote once the teams are merged! Come on this is good for you!” Alex begged. “Alright Alright....I guess we could throw the challenge. Go on and don’t worry.” Joshua said. Joshua: There is no way I’m going to throw a challenge, Joshua does not play that way. There’s too many chances if we lose. We haven’t lost one and I want to keep it that way! I feel bad for the kid, but it’s not my problem. “Attention! It is now time for today’s challenge! Go to the kitchen!” a voice said the speaker! The contestants then gathered in the kitchen, Ben stood on the table to explain how it was going to go. “Alright so today’s challenge is going to be the tastiest challenge yet! Pardon my sarcasm! Anyways I have prepared 3 meals for you. When I give each team the meal the whole team must take part in ingesting the meal. Except for Team Swagga, one of you will sit out during this challenge. Take a moment to decide which.” Ben explained. Team Swagga huddled for a minute and then came back and Jacelin stepped up. “We’ve decided for me to back out of this challenge.” Jacelin smiled and curtsied. “Anyways....here is your first meal....in the spirit of Christmas....delicious Reindeer hooves! Yummy!” Ben licked his lips. “Oh god! That is disgusting!” Charlotte squealed. Johan then put a plate of reindeer hooves on 3 separate plates and passed them to each team. “The first team to eat all of the contents on each plate the quickest will win a point for their teams!” Ben yelled. “You may start now!” On Team Text-a-Holics, the girls were disgusted. “This is the nastiest thing, I’ve ever seen in my life!” Joanne complained. “I’ll take one for the team.” Alex said, there were two hooves on the plate and he grabbed one and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. “I think I’m going to barf!” Sherri shrieked. “Alright...I’m going to go and hang myself to die now....that was disgusting....” Alex said and then he puked into the trashcan next to the table. “Come on guys we all have to take a bite of the other one.” Noah said, ripping a piece of the hoof off and eating it. “Oh god...it’s hairy!” Noah yelled as he ate it. On Team Swagga, the boys were holding Charlotte down to the floor trying to force the last piece of meat into her mouth. “NO! I will not eat that!! I don’t know where that reindeer’s been!” she shrieked. On Team Zit-Heads they were doing fine. “Gross, it’s chewy!” Monica complained. Kevin and Keith had to eat the last hoof, but neither one would. “Come on! Take it like men!” Ming-Lee yelled. Keith finally took a bite of the hoof and then threw up into the trashcan. “We have our winner of round one! Congrats Team Swagga!” Ben announced. They had finally gotten Charlotte to eat the last hoove. “Do you have any more of that stuff? It is delicious!” Charlotte smiled licking her lips. “Err....no we don’t. Next round, this time you will be dining on......Butterfly Soup!” Ben said evilly. “I’M INNOCENT!” Seth screamed. “HE’S INNOCENT!” Charlotte shouted, passing out into Seth’s arms. “What are you two talking about?” Ben asked. “Uh.....” Seth looked down. “Should we just confess our sins?” Charlotte slowly woke up. “Oh alright....”Seth said tearing up. “I committed a murder today...” Everyone gasps. “I killed....a butterfly.” Seth continued to weep harder. “I’m a witness...” Charlotte said. “It’s alright Seth...” Ben patted his back. “Killing butterflies is not against the law, you can’t get any jail time for it. P.E.T.A might have something to say about it, but no one listens to them anyways.” Ben said. “Really? I’m not a murderer? Right on!!” Seth cheered. “Alright, now with that out of the way, Johan pass out the Butterfly soup! Johan actually went and killed all of these this evening, he found a dead one with a cross next to it and added it to the soup. So who knows where these butterflies have been.” Ben laughed. “He’s....he’s....in the soup?” Seth stammered then passed out. “Seth!” Charlotte yelled. “Okay, Seth will not participate in this challenge anymore, he’s just too emotionally damaged right now. Jacelin will you take his place?” Ben asked. “Oh, yeah. Sounds great.” Jacelin sighed. “It’ll be okay.” Bryson smiled at her. Seth: I feel like I let my team down, I’m just thankful that I didn’t have to eat that soup. “Anyways, READY SET GO!” Ben yelled. “Ooh! Butterfly Soup is delicacy in Ming-Lee country.” Ming-Lee said holding the bowl up to her face drinking about a third of the soup. The other teams didn’t even start yet. “Hurry guys! We have to do this!” Noah yelled and chugged the soup, then forced some of it down Joanne’s mouth. But it was too late. “TEAM ZITHEADS HAVE WON ROUND 2. If the Text-a-Holics do not win this challenge and force us to go into a tie, then they will be going to the elimination ceremony today!” Ben warned. “No! Come on guys! We have to do this!” Alex yelled. Noah: I believe Alex knows that if we lose this challenge, he is going home. I mean why not take him out? Me and 3 loyal girls who are obsessed with me? I’m going to stick with the chicks. “Our last round, should be quite tasty! It is....-well I’ll just let the meal speak for itself.” Ben announced and Johan passed out these delicious looking pies. “READY SET GO!” “Wow this doesn’t look as bad as the others.” Andrea smiled. “I’ll have some!” she said and then grabbed a slice and stuffed it in her mouth. “It’s a little dry...OH GOD, this is MUD! UGH!” Andrea yelled. “Don’t worry honey, don’t spit it out, just swallow it!” Noah encouraged Andrea. She then swallowed the slice whole. “Why thank you Noah.” Andrea blushed. Alex: That little prick! How dare he try to steal my woman? Did she not get my letter? Team Swagga dove into the food, well the boys did but Jacelin and Charlotte held each other scared for their lives. “Oh no! That is not going into my mouth! Hell to the no!” Monica yelled. “Look theres a worm in it! GROSS!” Monica yelled. “There was worms in that?” Bryson asked with his mouth stuffed full of the ‘Mud Pie’. “I didn’t even notice.” Joshua said. Sherri and Joanne shrieked and shoved the pie away. The boys only had to feed Jacelin and Charlotte a little crumb of the pie, which was enough to declare Team Swagga’s victory! “CONGRATULATIONS TEAM SWAGGA! You are safe from elimination tonight, sorry team Text-a-Holics you are going to eliminate one of your own tonight. Team ZitHeads, you barely saved yourselves, thanks to Ming-Lee who won you the challenge” Ben said. “Ming-Lee is BEST” Ming-Lee cheered. Noah: Losing the challenge, was tough to go through but I know exactly who is going home.' ' Alex: The challenge could not have gone worse for me! I’m going home... I guess I should tell Andrea how I feel about her before the elimination ceremony. What happened to the letter? Did she not get it? Is she ignoring me because of it? Alex came to Andrea’s door and knocked on it, Andrea came to answer it gracefully. “Oh hi Alex.... how are you?” she asked. “I’m doing good...umm....err...the weathers nice outside right” Alex stammered. “Umm, yeah it is... Is that all?” She asked. “Err...yeah...” Alex said. “Well good luck in elimination tonight!” Andrea said and then shut the door. “I’m so stupid....” Alex sighed. Then two mysterious figures came, and said, “Hi Alex.” Seth: So since my butterfly was eaten by Ming-Lee, Charlotte and I couldn’t have the funeral. We then decided to have a cremation ceremony with ashes from the fireplace. “He was such a good butterfly....he soared above our heads, flapping his little wings....until I crushed his little wings and he went bye bye...” Seth cried and cried. Charlotte and Seth were both wearing fancy clothing standing in the spot that Seth had fallen and where the butterfly was killed. “I would like to say something, all I wanted was a pretty butterfly. That’s why we were out looking for you. I had no idea that it would be your last day on the earth. I will miss you Mr. Rest peacefully in butterfly heaven...” Charlotte said dabbing her eyes. Elimination Ceremony: “Alright, Team Text-a-Holics. This is your second time here. As usual, once the votes are made, I will read them and the loser will be thrown into the dungeon. You may go and vote now.” Ben said solemnly. Noah: This vote is vote Alex. So sad to see you go, but Andrea is wrapped around my finger now so you can go now. -winks-''' '''Andrea: Alex... I’m sorry but this vote is for you. I’ve grown closer to Noah now, and he’s voting you. So I must vote for you. I’m sorry... no hard feelings. “The votes have been cast, I shall read them now. We have one vote for........... Alex............ another vote for......... Alex........... oooh..a vote for Andrea!” Ben said shocked. “What? Someone voted for me?” Andrea gasped and looked at Alex, he had his head down. “Anyways, the next vote is for....Andrea! We are tied. Two votes Alex, Two votes Andrea. And the last vote goes to ANDREA! Sorry Andrea but that is enough votes. You have been eliminated.” Ben said. “WHAT?” Noah shouted. Alex looked down at his feet, along with Joanne and Sherri. “Thanks a lot Alex!” Andrea said as Johan began to take her away. “You voted me out too! Andrea, that letter was from me! I loved you! Did you not get the letter??” Alex yelled. “The letter was from you? What? I thought-” Andrea said as she was thrown into the dungeon. “Wait what?” Alex asked. “Looks like we have a major blind side this episode, the contestants are left in confusion. Wait till they put the pieces together....NEXT TIME ON TEENs” Ben cheered. Category:Teens Episodes